


WoW we're screwed

by Humangarbo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Fluster boys, Gabe gives it to dream Jack, Gabriel has slight anxiety, Jack Being Oblivious, Jack can't focus when nervous, Jack is a streamer, M/M, Will add tags as chapters go on, World of Warcraft - Freeform, Wow, smut later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 17:37:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11190030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humangarbo/pseuds/Humangarbo
Summary: Jack is a top healer in the world and he joins overwatch, Trouble ensues once he meets one of his guildmates at Jesses Horseshoe. Jack is a holy paladin and he is trying to purify Gabriel the death knight. Or maybe its the other way around?im bad at summaries ;D





	1. Lost words

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure for names and or class/roles for everyone yet still coming up with them!  
> ~~~~~~~~ <\--- means character transition sorry if thats confusing!  
> Jack is a holy paladin

Jack usually avoided coffee in the mornings, he wasn't one for the taste but the boost he got from it was well worth it.  
“Say Jack?”  
Jesse leaned against the counter fiddling with his pen leaning against his wrist.  
Jack let out a small small audible sound acknowledging Him.  
“When you gonna throw in a application fer us, we’ve been trying to snatch you for what? 3 years now?” jesse stood straight as a customer walked in giving them a greeting and taking their order.  
“You check your email recently?” Jacks lip curled up in a slight smile  
“HANZOOOOOO CHECK OUR EMAIL”  
Jack visibly jumped at Jesse’s shout  
“Hey cabron it's too early for all that” The man waved his hands at Jesse  
“Sorry boss just got excited”  
Jack took note of that and thought to himself  
Boss?  
“Whatever just hurry up i gotta go open the gym” The unnamed man wore a black hoodie with well fitting sweats, was nothing unusual.  
He started to tap his finger against the counter, was barely audible but jack could hear it clearly.  
“So jack you finally joining the dark side? what happened to your last guild?”  
Jesse and the man in the hoodie turned their attention to him, that's when time stopped.  
Jack felt the heat creep up at his to his cheeks, everything instantly became hotter.  
~~~~~~~~  
Gabriel looked at the kid Jesse was turned to.  
His throat tightened  
~~~~~~~~  
“Jack?”  
“i-i what?” Jack tried to avoid eye contact with the man, but he couldn't get out of the gaze he was receiving.  
“You okay jack?” Jesse crossed his arms showing his concern with his stance  
“Y-yeah sorry was really into the book”  
Jack mentally kicked himself  
His book was closed on the table  
“...okay… so what happened to Talon?  
“o-oh! uhh well they kinda had drama and people started to leave sooo yeah” Jack could feel the sweat forming at his forehead  
“Well welcome to overwatch Jack, now you know we ain't ever givin ya up now right? Me Hanzo and good ole Gabriel here will fight to the death.”  
His name was Gabriel  
~~~~~~~  
Was it hot in here?  
was it just him?  
His hands were sweaty and he couldn't say anything.  
He couldn't stop staring at the beautiful man seated at the far table.  
He could see the redness in his cheeks  
Was he hot also?  
Why was he looking everywhere but at him?  
He wanted to see the blue eyes on him, looking at him.  
Jesses voice brought booted him from his own mind.  
~~~~~~~~  
“Say hello to our new healer” Jesse put his arm around Gabriels shoulder and they both looked at Jack in a admiring fashion.  
Jack felt terribly uncomfortable under Gabriel's Gaze  
His eyes were the warmest hazel eyes he's ever seen.  
And they were looking at him  
Was that sweat on his cheek?  
~~~~~~~~  
He was going to murder jesse when he came into work, he was gonna make him run 200 laps and then throw him off the roof.  
“Names Gabriel” He tried to add his signature smile, but it was pretty sure it was anything but, He needed to get out of here before he embarrassed himself further.  
He had to keep his composure.  
~~~~~~~~  
“Names nam- i mean Jack.. My names Jack.”  
He wanted to crawl into a hole and die right now, he was so flustered he couldn't focus on anything, Gabriel looked hot in his outfit though it was freezing.  
“Gabriel here is one of our DPS for our main roster, funny how lot of us in Overwatch live in this city”  
~~~~~~~~  
Gabriel pushed jesse off and picked up his coffee, finally having a reason to look away and try to regain his fogged mind.  
Before he took a sip he gave the man in question a side glance  
“Nice to meet you Jack, hope you can keep me alive i'm counting on you” Gabriel cringed as he took a sip.  
Really Gabriel? Having a mental conversation with himself as he drank in the butter taste.  
You really just said *Hope you can keep me alive, i'm counting on you*  
What the hell is wrong with me  
He put the money on the counter and turned to walk out  
He opened the door to walk out bit before he walked out He found Jack looking at him finally, Gabriel gave a wink and walked out.  
He tripped on the mat leaving the coffee shop  
Gabriel tripped  
~~~~~~~~  
Jack couldn’t function correctly  
He got a good look at Gabriel and couldn't get over how beautiful the man was, his skin was a delicious brown complimenting his warm hazel eyes.He wanted to get drunk off that gaze, Jack felt dumb thinking that but he knew he wanted that.  
He had scars along his cheek and one along his eyebrow, Jack knew it was wrong but it added to his look. As if those scars were always there and they were meant to be there. The fine trimmed beard with the goatee, it all just fit so perfectly.  
Jack listened as the man spoke to him, his voice was soft but firm. Gabriel's voice was as warm as his eyes but had a nice gravel sound to it.  
Jack couldn't wait to hear it all the time now.  
He watched as the man was about to walk out, before he opened to leave  
Their eyes met for a moment  
Did he just wink at me?  
Jack froze but quickly gathered himself and got to his feet as gabriel tripped  
~~~~~~~~  
“I’m good! i'm fine, coffees fine also” Gabriel let out a small awkward chuckle as he rebalanced himself he made reassured Jesse and Jack before he closed the door and took the walk of shame.  
Jack was standing  
was he gonna help him?  
Jesus christ he tripped and made a ass out of himself  
He walked until he knew he was out of sight of the coffee shop  
Gabriel pressed his head against the closest wall and gently tapped his forehead against it.  
“La mierda acaba de pasar” He closed his eyes and and tried to steady his breathing, he felt as if he just ran a marathon.  
He was going to kill jesse twice now and he needed to learn more about this Jack person, new healer huh? Gabriel put himself back together and walked off.  
~~~~~~~~  
“Well that sure as hell was somethin” Jesse snickered to himself as he walked over to Hanzo  
He wrapped his arms around Hanzos waist but failed to as he was pushed away.  
“Do not touch me or ever think of me when we are here” Hanzo walked back into the kitchen  
“But darlin m’cold” Jesse whined but to no anvil  
Jack could hear hanzo saying something but couldn't make out what he said in Japanese, With Jacks experience it was nothing good.  
“Sooooo little Jack has a crush on big bad Reaper huh?” Jesse sat down in front of him, business was slow but then again it is 6:10 am.  
“What are you talking about jesse?” Jack tensed was it that obvious ?  
did Gabriel notice it also?  
Where the fuck did his book go??  
“Don't play dumb with me Snapjacks”  
“What did you just call me?”  
Jesse let out a full blown laugh, cackling and holding his stomach.  
“ah shit told Hanzo that last night and been buzzing to call you that all mornin” He wiped the tears from his eyes  
“But forreal Jack don't be coy i saw how you weren't lookin at him, hell you said your name was name”  
Jack closed his eyes and ran his hands through his face into his hair  
“Was it that obvious?” Jack said in a whisper  
“You'd have to be a half brained moron to not notice, i wasn't even in your presence and i could tell” Startling Jack Hanzo came and laid two freshly cooked eggs with Bacon and toast in front of Jesse .  
“Mmmm honeybee this is why i love you” Jesse leaned up to give him a kiss on the cheek, He took a few steps Back to move out of the way of the kiss.  
“Mccree” He said sternly  
“But sugar you went and cooked me this fine mean, it deserves payment” Jesse got up but Hanzo walked off  
“There's the register Jesse”  
“That's cold my lil bumble bee sugar plump”  
Jack internally cringed at the Petname  
“Well as nice as this was, no i don't have a crush so don't think of it as that and i'll see you later in Raid or whatever”  
Jack gathered his things and left the building, He reran the whole scenario in his head.  
The way Gabriel acted the way he did.  
Did he have a crush on someone he just met?  
And did he wink at me?  
Jack continued this mental battle until he reached his door step.  
He heard the little pitter-patter of claws against the wood floor, he twisted the key and was greeted by little whines and love bites from his little corgi winter. He signed at what took place and couldn't stop his mind racing, he closed the door behind him locked it and headed for his bedroom.  
He sat down and took out his stuff and laid down right on his bed, winter struggling to jump up Jack picked him up and sat him on his chest.  
“Winter? what the hell am i gonna do?”  
Before jack could answer himself something striked him mentally.  
Where the fuck did his book go  
~~~~~~~~  
Gabriel looked at the ground as he continued his walk  
He winked at the guy and then tripped in front of him, how the fuck was he ever suppose to face him now? If they ever did meet again.  
His mood soon soured, he couldn't get the blue eyes out of his head, they were almost as bright as his blonde hair. He couldn’t decide which aspect was more blinding.  
Gabriel thought about the event that occurred and tried to rationalize everything that happened.  
Did Jack not look at him cause he was ugly? was something on his face? He took out his phone and turned on the camera, nothing strange on there. Though the bags were darker then usual sleeping more would probably help. He opened his mouth and cheeked if he had left over food, a big nope again.  
Gabriel felt a little insane talking to himself mentally, but he knew he really couldn't talk to anyone else about this.  
Moving on he though  
Why were his cheeks red?  
It wasn't cold inside the shop, was warm but only cause he was wearing a hoodie, Jack was in a long sleeve shirt that was rolled up.  
Maybe he was hot? Maybe he was cold?  
Fuck all this was causing Gabriel a headache.  
He couldn't get the stuttering out of his head, it was nothing new but he’s never gotten someone so flustered… or did Gabriel make him uncomfortable ? He knew he scars and a permanent death glare, but did he scare the guy?  
“Fuck” let out breathily he twisted the key and walked inside, it was such a draining morning and his days barely started.  
He was soon tackled by his rottweiler  
“Jesus Blossom what the hell is with you? was gone for 2 secs” Gabriel stood back up and grabbed a few treats, he sat down on his couch.  
The fuck was he gonna do.


	2. Jacks wet dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacks wet dream about Gabi:33

Jack slowly opened his eyes, slightly exhausted he rubbed his eyes.  
He instantly started to panic, he felt the thumping of his heart in his ears, Gabriel had his legs hoisted over his shoulders. No hoodie and no clothes in sight giving love bites along his thigh.  
“Morning Jackie… was wondering when you'd wake up” he continued to suck marks making obscene sounds  
Jack was frozen in fear, what the fuck was going on?  
Before he could think any further he felt a pang of arousal hit his sweet spot, he arched his back and let out a small moan.  
“Right there huh?” Gabriel was knuckle deep with 2 fingered pressed into Jacks already wet hole.  
Jack was squirming against the fingers, He noticed how thick they were when he grabbed the coffee yesterday, though to be this filling was beyond Jacks fantasy.  
When did Gabriel prep him?   
“G-Gabriel” Jack let out in a stutter   
“Yes jack? Gabriel lifted Jacks leg and kissed the back of his thigh while he slowly scissored his fingers inside Jack.  
Jack couldn't function   
He mind was fuzzy and his ears were buzzing, he's never been so full and had someone so attentive.  
“mmm” Jack grabbed the sheets and held on he wasn't prepared for what Gabriel was to do next.  
Before Jack could say anything Gabriel laid back down and raised Jacks ass.  
He shuddered at the feeling of Gabriel's tongue against his puckered hole, he's never felt this sensation.   
Jack yelped and jumped slightly, Gabe had a arm across his chest holding him in place.  
Gabe? when did he start thinking of pet names  
“Shhh mi luna, you'll wake up our neighbors” He chuckled lowly in his chest, it made Jack's skin vibrate and burn.  
“You're my breakfast right now Jackie, food doesn't talk does it ?” Gabe purred   
He lost all reason he was complete puddy  
“S-sorr” Gabriel smacked His ass cheek hard  
“What did i say Jack?”   
He could feel the other ones smile against his burning cheek.  
“Now be good and let me enjoy my meal”   
Instantly going back to it Gabriel dipped his tongue teasingly in and out of Jacks dripping self He would grip his sss tightly then deliver more smacks, the combo of Gabriel working his hole and the slight burn from his ass was almost too much. Jack has never felt this good before, he started to thrust back into the tongue, he needed more he wanted it to go deeper.  
All at once everything stopped Gabriel sat up and looked utterly destroyed.  
His curls stuck to his head his lips were swollen he has salvia and dripping along his neck going to his chest. His Hazel night eyes were fully blown away, It made Jack feel small.  
Gabriel said nothing but glided effortlessly along his chest, Jacks breath hitched in his throat, he's never been this close to him before, He could see every detail to the mans face.   
Gabriel smiled   
He began to speak, but no sound came out  
He could feel Gabriel's hand ghosting to his lower back and raising him a bit.  
The thumping returned to his ears, No words but the loud thumping.  
Gabriel's face came closer to Jacks their foreheads touched and He closed his eyes.  
Jack instantly darted up   
All of it was a dream  
“Fuck…” Jack feel backwards with a loud groan, he took off the blanket and saw a tent, he was painfully hard. He gripped himself and hissed and the contact, how good his hand felt around his fully hard cock. He gave it a few long strokes until he realized how wrong it all was.He noticed how his boxers were covered with cum already, Did… did he cum in his sleep?  
…. he wasn't a teenager anymore  
He got to his feet and headed for the shower, He needed to cool off and get ready to deal with the day and dealing with. ring introduced to the guild later that day.  
He was fucked

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is bad! i just always wanted a WoW player AU with the overwatch characters:)!  
> Twitter is @david_kennedy11


End file.
